Question: Rewrite ${(4^{11})(4^{8})}$ in the form ${4^n}$.
Explanation: ${ (4^{11})(4^{8}) = 4^{11+8}} $ ${\hphantom{ (4^{11})(4^{8})} = 4^{19}} $